charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
4x02 Frost Effective
is walking down a dark San Francisco alley. It is a crisp Winter night. She reaches a little store called ‘Weird and Wonderful’. She enters the shop. Surrounded by wind chimes and incense, Prue approaches the young shop keeper Prue: Hi James, sorry to catch you just as you’re about to close. James: Ah don’t worry about it; nothing decent on TV tonight anyway. What do you need? Prue: Dragonsblood. We’re completely out, I need to keep track of our potion supplies more. James: No problemo! goes into the back of the shop and comes back with a jar of dragonsblood. Prue takes it and pays him Prue: Thanks James, what would I do without you? Hey, I never asked, how is your girlfriend taking the whole witch thing? James: Actually a lot better than I expected. The hardest part was convincing her that being male doesn’t make me a warlock! Prue: Congratulations, hope I’ll have what you guys have one day. See you soon. walks out of the shop James: Bye Prue! locks the cash register as the shop floor begins to slowly turn to ice; starting from the door, approaching James’ counter. James looks up and sees it James: What the hell? comes from behind the counter and begins to shiver slightly as the ice approaches. His breath can be seen. James raises his hand and releases an intense vibration that makes the ground begin to shake. The ice halts. James: Thank God. Weird! ice suddenly starts again and picks up speed. James attempts to raise his hand again but when the ice touches his foot, he is no longer able to move. James shivers more and more violently as the ice begins to encase his body -OPENING SEQUENCE- Manor: Phoebe and Cole lie on the couch together Phoebe: I’m really sorry about last night; maybe we can do some kind of sound proofing spell on our rooms until she gets it under control. barely finishes her sentence when she and Cole are rattled by a loud bang from upstairs Cole: It’s okay; I’m pretty much healed now anyway. But maybe you should get Leo to check with the Elders. I mean, I know new powers are hard to control, but she’s just getting worse every day. Phoebe: Well, Prue said she’d been blowing stuff up more while we were gone, stress and what not. Cole: Sure, but we’re home now. You’re fine and she’s still on blast off mode. Phoebe: We’ll talk to Leo. turns on the TV Cole: You sure we shouldn’t check on her? Phoebe: No, trust me. She’ll get scared about hurting us and it’ll just make her even worse. Cole: She’s already sleeping in the attic, if she destroys that like she did her bedroom we’ll be running out of rooms. Not sure she could get much worse. Phoebe: I promise, as soon as Le... is silenced by something she sees on the TV Cole: What? looks too. A news report on TV shows a photo of James News Reporter: Local occult shop keeper James Aiden has been found dead at age 21; his body and shop floor completely covered in ice. A cause has yet to be determined for this strange scene, but it is suspected to be some kind of chemical attack. Phoebe: Oh my God. We always use that store, he was a really sweet guy. Cole: Chemical attack my ass. Phoebe: Do you know who could’ve done this? Cole: I can think of two possibilities... walks in from the kitchen holding a potion vile Prue: One sound proofing potion ready for action...although it is such a temporary solution. Cole: Wow, you read our minds! Phoebe: Prue, you should sit. takes a seat Phoebe: You know James, the shopkeeper at that occult shop we use? Prue: Yeah, I was there last night. Phoebe: (sigh) of course you were. It looks like he was killed...by a demon. closes her eyes and appears distraught Cole: Not a demon. Prue: Then what? Cole: Well, I was just getting to that. Two possibilities. One, an abominable snowman, which would be bizarre in San Francisco even for Winter. Phoebe: Oh yeah, way too bizarre for around here! Cole: The second possibility; which is much more likely... Jack Frost. and Phoebe look at each other in disbelief Phoebe: It just gets weirder and weirder. Cole: Jack Frost is an ice spirits that delights in killing powerful magical beings with its cold. He can become corporeal when he chooses. Your friend must have been strong, did he have an active power? Prue: Yeah, I heard him talk about it once. He called it ‘rumbling’ as a joke. He could create vibrations that allowed him to crumble structures and cause earth tremors. Sounded like pretty powerful stuff. explosion is heard, this one a lot louder. The house shakes and cracks form in the roof Phoebe: Speaking of powerful stuff. Prue: We need to get up there, she’s gonna blow up the whole house. and Phoebe get up. Phoebe turns to Cole Phoebe: You stay here, Leo can’t even semi-heal you if you get blown to pieces! gives a frustrated sigh as Prue and Phoebe run upstairs to upstairs. Prue and Phoebe find Leo outside the attic. Tiny explosions can be heard inside Leo: Hey guys. Prue: Hey guys? Why aren’t you in there? Leo: She might blow me up! Phoebe: You’re dead! Leo: It’d still hurt! sound of Piper crying can be heard. Leo braces himself and opens the attic door. The three slowly walk in and find Piper on the floor looking at shards of glass Leo: Sweetie what happened? Piper (crying): I blew up mom’s crystal vase! goes to comfort Piper Phoebe: Honey, it’s okay, maybe we can use some kind of magic to repair the damage. turns to Phoebe and mouths “personal gain” Phoebe: Discussing that now? Really? Piper: That’s not the point. I’ve had this power for a while now and I’m still and danger to everyone around me! I just want it to stop! of the attic walls bursts and a giant hole is punched into it Prue: Woah! continues to cry Phoebe: She didn’t even move her hands. Prue: This isn’t right. It can’t be! strokes Piper’s head Piper: Leo please. Go to the Elders, tell them I don’t want this power, it’s just getting worse. I don’t need two powers. I can just be the sister who freezes things; I’m fine with that! Prue: You should tell them about this Leo. I know new powers can be tough, but this is escalating. Phoebe: It shouldn’t be this bad. Leo: Okay, I’ll be back soon. kisses Piper’s cheek and orbs out Phoebe: Do you want something to help calm you down honey? We might have some chamomile tea. Piper: No, I’m just going to get into bed. gets into her recently made bed and hides under the covers. to The Heavens. Leo orbs in and finds the Elders standing before him Elder 1: We know why you’re here Leo. Elder 2: We have some explaining to do. to the Manor. Prue and Phoebe walk down stairs Phoebe: Where did you say you put the book while Piper’s in the attic? Prue: The kitchen. We can look for this Jack Frost and see if we can find something to calm Piper’s power down. two of them walk to the kitchen. Prue opens the Book of Shadows and holds her hand over the pages Prue: Find me Jack Frost. pages of the book begin to magically flip until they finally stop at the Jack Frost entry Prue: Okay. Twisted spirit... corporealization and ice powers... bla, bla, bla... oh, here we are! To vanquish Jack Frost he must be in corporeal form. To keep him this way, ignite his body with his opposing element... Phoebe: Set him on fire. What is it with wordy old witches? Prue: ...Then say the spell using the Power of Three. Of course. Phoebe: Well, let’s hope Leo gets a good response from The Elders. and Phoebe unaware, an icy mist seeps through the front door of the Manor and slowly travels upstairs to the heavens Leo: A test? Why? Her power is more destructive than Prue’s! It makes no sense! Elder 1: It does if you know what we were testing her for. Elder 2: As you know Leo, there are glimpses of the future we can see. Elder 3: And we saw that Piper would have a great deal of power to monitor when... Elders pause Leo: Please. We’ve been challenged and we’ve taken it, but now her safety and the safety of innocents are at risk. Elder 1: I’m afraid we can’t say. We cannot risk telling you and diverting the course of your destinies. Elder2: But soon, you both shall know. Elder 3: We gave Piper the amount of power she will have in the future to see if she can handle to strain that such powerful magic can have. But we realize now, that giving her the power prematurely was wrong of us. She’s not ready for it yet. We just have to trust that she will be when the time is right. Leave the future in your hands. Leo: So what will happen to Piper’s powers? Elder 1: We will give her the power she was meant to receive all along. A less extreme version of what she was given early. Elder 2: She’ll still be able to speed up molecules, but not to such an extreme degree. Elder 3: And since she is ready for this particular power, it will no longer override her ability to freeze. Leo (begrudgingly) : Thank you. orbs out to the Halliwell attic. Piper still lies in bed. The icy mist begins to approach her. The mist rises and forms into a terrifying skeletal creature. Piper wakes up and screams Jack Frost: Please, put up a fight witch! and Phoebe run into the attic. Phoebe levitates and launches herself at Jack Frost, kicking him down to the floor Prue: Fire, we need fire! Frost decorporealizes into mist Phoebe: Where’s he go? mist forms behind Piper Prue: Piper! turns round and raises her hands. Jack Frost screams in pain, shielding his face with his arms. His arms begin to glow with an orange light and burst into flames. He edges backwards and flails Piper: That’s...different. orbs in Leo: Piper, try to freeze him! waves her hands again and Jack Frost is made immobile, along with the flames engulfing him Prue and Phoebe: You did it! three sisters share a hug Leo: Erm, guys. Phoebe: Oh right, spell! gets a piece of paper from her pocket Prue, Piper and Phoebe: Fire and ice now combine, sacred magic intertwine. The power of three trumps winter’s hold. Vanquish this evil, banish its cold! Frost unfreezes and begins to shine with a great light. The power causes the attic to tremor. The light dissipates and leaves a pool of water where Jack stood Piper: My hero. goes to hug Leo just as Cole storms into the attic Cole: Would you use that damn sound proofing potion already!? to the Halliwell living room at night. The sisters, Cole and Leo sit around a table. Prue lights some incense Prue: For James, a talented witch and a caring friend, you were taken too soon. Blessed be. Piper, Phoebe, Leo + Cole: Blessed be. Prue: Well at least we got something good out of today. puts her arm around Piper Piper: Yeah, now we just need to fix up my bedroom and half the attic. Leo: I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to cast a spell to do that without consequences since it was the Elders intervention that caused it. Phoebe: Hmm, I wonder what they meant about your future, sounds intense from the way Leo told it. Cole: Well, as we saw from their out of control test, they can’t see all the details of the future, neither can we. Phoebe: You sure don’t need to tell me that. Cole: But the war is approaching. The Source has made that clear. Prue: We’ll be ready. Piper and Phoebe take each other’s hands Prue: We’ll show him what the power of three can really do! - End of episode-